apprendre à vivre
by jack-elyzabeth
Summary: La guerre est finie, le monde est en paix. Mais comment vivre lorsque tout ce qui faisait votre vie n'est plus? Comment vivre dans la paix lorsque la seule chose que l'on vous ait appris est la guerre?
1. Chapter 1

_**Apprendre à vivre : histoire à deux voix.**_

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que tout était fini… Trois ans qu'il avait tué le Mage Noir… Trois ans qu'il avait détruit la seule chose constante de sa vie… Comment vivre quand tout le monde ne voit en vous que ce qu'ils veulent voir ?... Comment vivre quand vos amis sont morts ou qu'ils vous ont trahit… Un sourire sardonique étire les lèvres exsangues d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns… Il porte bien son nom… Le Survivant… Cela fait maintenant trois qu'Harry Potter se contente de survivre. Trois ans qu'il se laisse balloter de droite à gauche par des politiciens qui l'indifférent. Trois ans que la vie l'avais quittée, le laissant triste terne et amorphe. Trois ans que Ron l'avait trahit, trois qu'Hermione était morte. Depuis trois ans, plus rien ne transparaissait dans les yeux verts autrefois si vivant. Depuis trois ans, Harry Potter ne savait plus où était sa place. Depuis trois ans, Lord Voldemort n'était plus. Trois ans que la cicatrice qui ornait autrefois son front avait disparu.

_Chapitre un : la meute_

H.P :

Une fois de plus je sens mon esprit divaguer. Je ne reconnais plus ce monde dans lequel je vis. Je n'y ai plus ma place. J'ai était éduquer pour tuer un homme, jour et nuit je pensais à lui, à ce que je devais faire pour le détruire. Années après années des hommes et des femmes m'ont entrainé pour que je puisse accomplir cette tâche. Rien ne m'a détourné de mon but, ni la trahison de Ron, ni la mort d'Hermione, ni celle de Sirius, de Remus, d'Albus et de tant d'autre encore. Mais ni eux, ni moi n'avions pensé à ca : que fait-on quand le but ultime est atteint ? Que devient-on quand l'obsession d'une vie disparait ? Comment se reconstruit-on lorsqu'on a été élevé pour la guerre et que celle-ci est finie ? Quand je regarde ce que j'étais, je ne voie qu'un gamin arrogant, trop sûr de lui et de son importance, je voie un gamin qui ne vit que dans le regard des autres. Je n'aurais pas dut survivre à cette guerre, je n'ai pas été élevé pour ça… de plus, je dérange la société, qu'ont-ils à faire d'un héros quand il n'y a plus personne à détruire ? C'est pour cela que je suis ici, assit à la terrasse d'un café anodin. J'attends les seul personnes qui peuvent me comprendre, les seuls qui sont dans la même situation que moi. Ensemble nous reconstruirons nos vies. Ensemble nous continuerons à vivre malgré le dégout et la rancœur que nous inspirons a la société. Un sourire étire à nouveau mes lèvres… Ce ne sera pas facile, après tout nous n'avons jamais pût nous supporter auparavant… Mais quand deux chiens égarés se rencontrent, il décide de s'associer, d'oublier leur différence, d'assembler leur force. Ainsi, ils cesseront d'errer sans but et ils redeviendront des Loups parcourant librement la Terre. Cette comparaison me fait rire, et pourtant, elle est totalement véridique… Nous étions tous les trois des Loups forts et finalement nous ne sommes à présent que des chiens errant. Mais nous ne nous traineront pas aux pieds du ministère implorant la pitié des hauts placés. Plutôt mourir. Au bout de la rue deux silhouette s'avancent, l'une petite, fine, élégante et l'autre grande, forte et puissante. Je me lève et m'avance tranquillement à leur côté. Les deux hommes continuent leur route comme si je ne les avais pas rejoints. Je ne trouve pas cela vexant, au contraire, si ils c'étaient arrêté pour m'attendre cela aurait clairement signifié qu'ils me considéré comme inférieur. Parvenus au bout de la rue, nous tournoyons tous les trois dans un même mouvement élégant et nous transplanons vers ce qui nous servira désormais de tanière, de refuge, de maison. Aucuns mots n'est échanger, la meute est encore fragile et les paroles blessantes sont trop souvent monnaie courante entre nous pour que nous prenions le risque d'ouvrir la bouche et d'amorcer même involontairement une joute verbale des plus féroce. Nous atterrissons devant les grilles closes d'un domaine impressionnant. Je me tourne vers Severus, après tout, c'est lui qui nous a emmenés ici :

« - Qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir les portes ? »

S.S :

Tôt ce matin je suis allé chercher Drago, ensemble nous avons parcouru une dernière fois ce qui fût le domaine de ses parents. Quand nous l'avons quitté, les yeux si clairs de mon filleul ne laissaient rien refléter. Pas plus que moi il ne regrettera sa vie passée. Ensemble nous allons nous rendre auprès de la seule personne qui à ma connaissance ne nous rejettera pas. Au passage nous récupérons un chien galleux que nous avons _adoptés _il y a peu. Il nous attend tranquillement à la terrasse d'un café. Ni moi ni Drago ne nous arrêtons, s'il veut venir avec nous, alors il devra suivre notre rythme. Si il n'y parvient pas et que nous devons ralentir alors ce sera la preuve de sa faiblesse. A ma grande surprise, il nous suit en silence, sans même protester de notre indifférence à son égard. Arrivé au bout de la rue nous transplanons et nous arrivons devant un domaine que j'aurais aimé ne plus revoir. Ou du moins que j'aurais aimé revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Comme je l'avais prévu, les grilles sont closes. Une voix s'élève alors sur ma droite :

« -Qu'attendez-vous pour ouvrir les portes ? »

Je respire un grand coup et sent ma bouche s'étirer en un rictus méprisant devant une question aussi stupide :

« - A votre avis Potter si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ça ne peut être dut au fait que je ne possède pas les clefs n'est-ce-pas ? Si je n'ai pas déjà ouvert ses grille c'est uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de vous entendre poser des questions stupides c'est évident ! »

Potter me regarde un instant avec des yeux furibond avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, mais sa répartie est coupée par la douce voix de Drago :

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive. »

En effet, par-delà la grille, nous pouvons distinguer une silhouette haut bout de la longue allée qui mène à la demeure de ce Domaine. La silhouette en question ne semble pas être pressée et parait au contraire prendre un malin plaisir à nous faire attendre. Une fois plus proche de nous, je peux constater que cette silhouette est celle d'un homme à l'allure pour le moins _abimée_. Je manque d'avoir un mouvement de recul face au visage de cet inconnu. En effet, tout son faciès semble couvert d'une peinture blanche, ses lèvres sont d'un noir aussi profond que celui de mes yeux et son regard et empreint d'un sadisme que je juge malsain. L'homme ouvre les grilles qui malgré leur apparente vieillesse ne grince pas. Un sourire tordus orne sa bouche tandis qu'il nous fait signe d'entrer. Sans un mot, l'inconnu se détourne de nous et se dirige à nouveau vers l'imposant manoir qui trône au bout de l'allée. Du coin de l'œil je vois Drago et Potter hésiter quand à la démarche à suivre. Je m'engage à la suite de l'homme et nous le suivons jusqu'à la porte principale de la demeure. C'est une porte haute et massif, faîte dans un bois de la couleur de l'ébène et dont la surface est orné de nombreux symboles qui me sont pour la majeure partie inconnu. Celle-ci s'ouvre apparemment toute seule, mais j'ai eût le temps de sentir l'afflue magique responsable de ce mouvement. Nous pénétrons dans un hall sombre et inquiétant. Lorsque la porte se referme, il n'y a plus la moindre lueur pour nous éclairer. Une voix froide, éraillée, et stridente s'élève là où se trouvé l'homme au visage si blanc :

« -Vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici sans reculer, me laisserez-vous à présent vous guider dans les ténèbres ? Si tel est le cas alors prenez-vous les mains de façon à former une chaine ouverte. »

Un mouvement se fait à mes côtés, et je sens deux mains enserrer les mienne tandis que la voix de Potter glisse à mon oreille

« - Snape je vous jure que si nous nous retrouvons dans la mouise par votre faute je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! »

Je ne réplique pas à cette remarque. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à un tel accueil, mais sachant qui je trouverais ici, je ne suis pas plus surpris que cela et pas inquiet le moins du monde. Sans plus prononcer un mot, nous nous laissons guider par l'homme qui c'est saisit de la seconde main de Drago. Nous marchons longtemps sans jamais rencontrer le moindre obstacle, mais à l'écho de nos pas, je devine que nous passons par des pièces plus ou moins grandes. Nous finissons par nous arrêter, et dans la totale obscurité qui nous enveloppe, la voix de l'homme semble encore plus froide qu'auparavant :

« - Et bien messieurs vous êtes arrivé… Bienvenue au Domaine de Jynaya ! »

Et sur ses mots, une porte s'ouvre laissant échapper un flot de lumière aveuglante...


	2. apprendre à vivre chap2

**Petites précisions :** naturellement les personnages ne sont pas de moi, comme préciser plus haut cette histoire parle clairement de relations homosexuelles et comme elle est sortie tout droit de mon petit esprit tordus et alambiqué, cette histoire est glauque, violente, et il y de grande chance pour qu'elle se finisse mal… ( Genre apocalypse où tout le monde meurt dans d'atroce souffrances !^^ »)

« - Et bien messieurs vous êtes arrivés… Bienvenue au Domaine de Jynaya. »

Et sur ces mots, une porte s'ouvre laissant échapper un flot de lumière aveuglante.

H.P :

J'ai juste le temps de me rendre compte que la pièce est bondée d'une foule pour le moins hétéroclite avant qu'une femme à l'allure déjantée ne se jette sur Severus en poussant un long hurlement :

« - SEVERUS SNAPE ! TU A CINQ MINUTES POUR M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TU REVIENS ICI EN COMPAGNY D'UN HOMME QUI A LE CORP DE JAMES, LES YEUX DE LYLI ET L'ALURE DE SIRIUS ! ET JE TE JURE SEVERUS QUE SI TES EXPLIQUATIONS NE ME CONVIENNENT PAS JE TE BOTTERAIS LES FESSES TELLEMENT FORT QUE TU NE POURRAS PAS ASSOUVIR LA LIBIDO DE TON AMANT PENDANT TROIS JOURS ! »

A la fin de sa tirade, la femme est à deux centimètres du visage de Severus qui recule d'un pas et à ma grande surprise baisse les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix étonnamment douce :

« - Ils sont tous morts… Je suis le dernier et je viens chercher refuge ici avec mon filleul et le fils de James… »

Un sifflement inquiétant s'élève de la salle avant qu'un homme à l'allure royale ne se jette sur la jeune femme qui s'est remise à hurler :

« -Nooooon ! Non pas ça Severus je t'en supplie, je t'en implore, je me mets à genoux devant toi si il le faut mais dit moi que tu me mens par pitié ! Severus si tu as un jour eut ne serais-ce que du respect pour moi dis-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une blague cruelle de ta part !

…Je suis désolé Jynaya mais c'est justement parce que j'ai plus que du respect pour toi que je ne peux te mentir… »

Le ton de Severus est toujours aussi tendre malgré la tristesse qui perse dans sa voix. L'homme qui nous à mener jusqu'ici jette un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui s'est écroulée dans les bras de l'autre et fait un étrange sourire avant de nous signifier de le suivre à nouveau en dehors de la pièce. Nous nous retrouvons dans un long couloir qui donne sur de nombreuses portes. L'homme s'arrête devant les trois premières avant de déclarer de sa voix aigüe :

« - Ce sont là vos trois chambres. Severus puisqu'apparemment tu à déjà séjourner ici je te laisse expliquer au deux autres les règles de ce domaine… Je viendrais vous chercher à l'heure du repas. »

Les yeux de Severus s'enflamment brutalement avant qu'il ne déclare de sa voix la plus froide :

« - Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom ni de me parler sur un ton aussi ironique!

Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Severus… Je me permets tout seul de t'appeler comme je le désir et de te parler sur le ton qui me convient !

Puis-je savoir pour _qui_ vous vous prenez ? »

Le ton de Severus est tellement glacial que j'en viens à craindre pour l'intégrité physique de cet homme. A ma grande surprise celui-ci éclate d'un rire grinçant avant de déclarer en passant sa main sur la joue de Severus :

« -Mon nom est Jason et je ne me prends pour personne d'autre que moi… Et maintenant calme toi je te prie, tu n'as pas à être en colère ni contre moi ni contre toi. Ce que tu sembles considérer comme de l'insolence n'est à mes yeux qu'une façon de te faire comprendre que je ne rejette pas ta présence en ces lieux… Quant à Jynaya, je ne sais pas qui est ces morts dont tu lui as parlé, mais nous comptons tous sur toi pour nous l'expliquer plus tard dans la soirée car elle ne sera pas capable de parler avant un certain temps… »

Jason s'éloigne d'un pas nonchalant et arrivé au bout du couloir se retourne et nous regarde tous dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

« - Enjoy tendres cœurs… Votre présence aura au moins eut le mérite de la faire pleurer… Vous pouvez être fier de vous, ce n'est pas une chose facile à réaliser …»

Et tandis que son pas s'estompe dans les méandres des couloirs, son rire sarcastique, aigue et malsain continue de résonner longuement à mes oreilles. Severus reste un instant totalement figé avant d'ouvrir la porte du milieu, de pénétrer dans la chambre que je n'ai que le temps d'apercevoir et de nous claquer brutalement la porte au nez. Je me tourne vers Drago qui hausse les épaules avant de choisir la chambre la plus à droite et de me laisser seul dans le couloir. Je reste un instant ébahit face à ce qui vient de se passer avant de me décider à rentrer dans ma chambre.

En poussant la porte, je songe brutalement à ma valise que j'avais préparée dans un hypothétique départ et qui est restée à Poudlard où je séjourné jusque-là. Je m'attendais à une chambre froide et impersonnelle, mais à ma grande surprise, celle-ci est au contraire chaleureuse et accueillante. Les premières choses que je remarque sont les grande bais vitrées qui donne sur un balcon. Par-delà les vitres, je contemple le parc immense du Domaine et devine au loin le dessin alambiqué que forme un labyrinthe de buis. Je fais le tour de la chambre et constate que celle-ci semble avoir été faite pour moi. Un immense lit à baldaquin dissimulé par d'épaisses tentures de brocart rouge se dresse au centre de la pièce. Un coté du mur est orné d'un immense tableau représentant les bords d'un lac entouré d'une forêt à l'allure tropical. Le tableau n'est pas d'origine sorcière, mais il se dégage de lui une tel force qu'il me semble entendre le doux clapotis de l'eau et sentir l'odeur de la terre lourde et humide. Le dernier mur est à moitié caché par une immense armoire faite dans un bois tellement pâle qu'il en parait blanc. D'ailleurs toute la pièce est dans les tons noir et blanc.

Mon regard est attiré par un rocking-chair qui semble m'attendre près de la cheminée. Je m'y installe et commence à me balancer sur le rythme hypnotisant de mes questions… Où sommes-nous… Pourquoi Severus nous a-t-il emmenés ici… Qui est cette femme… Que signifie ces paroles… Pourquoi Severus laisse-t-il ces gens lui parler sur ce ton… Comment suis-je censé vivre moi qui avait pour unique but de détruire la seul constante de ma vie… Pourquoi m'adule-t-on alors que j'ai tué un homme… Hermione qu'aurais-je dut faire pour te sauver… Ronald, toi qui fût mon frère de sang, où est tu à présent… es-tu heureux… Vit tu en paix malgré le poids de ta terrible trahison… Severus, Drago, pourquoi m'avoir accepté alors que je ne suis rien pour vous qu'un gamin arrogant suffisant et gâté… Pourquoi vous que j'ai tant haï êtes les seuls à me comprendre… Severus, me dira tu un jour comment tu as fait pour survivre à la terrible morsure de Nagini ?... Ces question tourne et retourne en boucle dans ma tête formant une étrange mélopée. Je me sens amorphe, vide… Ou plutôt même cela je ne le ressens plus. Je me sens partir loin de tout, loin de ce monde ou plus rien ne me retient. Je ne ressens plus rien, ni tristesse, ni questionnement ni même l'impression d'être vide. J'ai l'étrange sensation de m'élever de mon corps et de m'en détacher je commence flotter au-dessus de la chambre et voit un étrange filament vert qui me relie à mon corps ( ?)…

Un énorme bruit se fait entendre et je réintègre brutalement mon enveloppe charnelle pour constater que deux hommes se courent après dans ma chambre sans même sembler remarquer que je m'y trouve. L'un d'entre eux porte de longue dreadlocks blondes, son visage ressemble à celui d'un lutin farceur tandis que l'autre à une opulente chevelure brune qui vole autour d'un visage tellement fin qu'il en devient féminin. Le jeune blond fini par se « cacher » derrière mon fauteuil et se met à supplier d'une voix rieuse

« - Au secours sauve-moi par pitié ! Mon Amant veut commettre la pire des injustices ! Empêche le de me botter les fesses s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit ! »

Ce disant, le jeune homme c'est assis sur mes genoux et me regarde avec des yeux larmoyant emplit d'une telle douceur que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à leur vue. Le brun prend alors la parole d'une voix aussi rieuse et chaleureuse que celle de son Amant bien qu'un peu plus grave :

« - Morgan chéri il est totalement inutile de lui faire tes yeux de chaton noyé ! Je te botterais les fesses si j'en ai envie quelle que soit la « protection » que tu te trouveras!

Mais gaëleuuuuuuuuh ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

Morgan oserais tu prétendre que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me chauffer pendant une demi-heure avant de me laisser tomber pour un_ papillon ?_

Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis il était joliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Et puis de toute façon si tu me botte les fesses tu seras encore plus frustré puisque je ne pourrais plus te prouver combien je t'aime ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeer Gaël soit pas méchant ! S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiit !...

Et si j'ai envie d'être méchant ?

Mais je t'aime ! »

Cette dernière phrase a été déclarée sur un ton tellement aimant et désespéré que je vois le regard du brun s'illuminer de tendresse tandis qui se jette sur son Amant et commence à l'embrasser au-dessus de ma tête. Gêné je n'ose pas les interrompre mais commence à me sentir franchement déplacé lorsque leur baiser se fait plus profond et qu'un gémissement échappe au dénommé Morgan tandis que ses mains s'égare sur les hanche du brun. Je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre quand la porte s'ouvre sur Severus et Drago. Ce dernier me lance un regard pour le moins ébahit face à la scène qui se joue devant lui, mais à ma grande surprise Severus se contente de pousser un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes et de les faire tomber en assénant un violent coup de pied à l'arrière du genou de Gaël. Un concert de gémissement se fait entendre tandis que Severus les sermonne de sa voix grave et impersonnelle :

« - Morgan, Gaël, je sais qu'il serait utopique d'espérer vous empêcher de vous embrasser, mais vous pourriez au moins vous retenir lorsque vous êtes en présence d'un invité… Et vous pourriez également arrêter de forniquer dans les pièces ou se trouve des oreilles chastes et innocentes »

Je regarde mon ancien professeur de potion et tente de retrouver en cet homme le caractère aigrie et grincheux que je lui connaissais. Brutalement deux voix se font entendre et j'aperçois les deux hommes qui se jette littéralement sur Severus et qui l'embrasse chacun sur une joue :

« yankuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Severus Snape tu nous as manqué ! Nous aussi on t'aime ! Et puisque notre présence à l'air de vous déranger tous les trois nous allons continuer nos activités tendancieuses autre part… »

Après le départ des deux hommes nous restons immobiles et silencieux pendant cinq minutes avant que la voix calme de Drago ne s'élève :

« - Severus ? Tu nous explique s'il-te-plait ? J'ai beau te faire confiance, il y des limites à ce que je peux accepter simplement parce que tu me le demande… »

Je m'attends à une réponse négative, mais Severus se contente de se diriger vers le balcon et de nous faire signe de le suivre. Il prend le temps de s'adosser à la balustrade, de s'allumer une cigarette et d'exhaler lentement la première bouffée avant de commencer :

« - Assaillez-vous tous les deux. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est pas simple, et ces événement bien qu'ultérieur à vos naissances ont eu un très fort impact sur vos vie respectives. Je ne veux pas que vous m'interrompiez durant mes explications est-ce clair ? Si vous avez des questions vous me les poseraient plus tard… »

Je laisse échapper un ricanement incrédule face au calme de cet homme que je sais pourtant sanguin et emporté. Je sors mon paquet de gauloise de ma poche et me saisit du briquet que me tend Drago pour m'en allumer une. Je souris face à ce briquet… _Monsieur Malefoy_ ne peut pas faire comme tout, _monsieur_ est obligé d'avoir un Zippo qui en plus d'avoir l'air de couter une fortune s'avère être une pièce unique. L'objet est en argent, je peux distinguer d'un côté un cobra dressé dont les yeux semblent fait de minuscules éclats de rubis et de l'autre les armoiries de sa famille auxquelles se superposent deux lettres stylisées « G.S ». Je me demande un instant ce qu'elles signifient avant de rendre l'objet à son propriétaire. Snape ne semble pas vouloir commencer son récit, je me perds donc dans la contemplation du parc que j'observe à travers l'écran de fumée que nous générons tout trois.

La première chose que je remarque est l'absence d'ordre. Moi qui n'ai toujours connus que des jardins impeccablement tenus, et engazonnés, je me retrouve face à une espèce d'immense prairie recouverte d'un nombre impressionnant de fleurs des champs dont la majeure partie m'est inconnues. Cette prairie s'étend des bords du manoir jusqu'à la lisière de la foret du Domaine et est parsemée de petits banc en pierre qui ne semble pas avoir étaient disposés selon un schéma précis. Le seul élément ordonné est le labyrinthe que j'avais déjà aperçus. Je me demande un instant à quoi ressemble le reste du parc avant que la voix froide et grave de Snape ne s'élève …


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon petite précisions d'usage :**_

les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Cette histoire parle de relations homosexuelles. Elle est tordue et non dénuée de violence. Pour les besoin de cette histoire j'ai simplifié et modifié certains détails de l'original. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/syntaxe. _**Fait avec point de suture de Mylène Farmer dans les oreilles**_

H.P : point de vue d'Harry

S.S : point de vue de Severus

Ext : point de vue extérieur, neutre ou préciser dans le cas contraire.

_**Petites questions :**_

y-a-il des gens qui me lisent ? o0 et si oui, que pensez-vous de ce début ? Faut-il que j'arrête là le massacre ? Ce que j'écris est-il compréhensible ?

...J.E...

_Je me demande un instant à quoi ressemble le reste du parc avant que la voix froide et grave de Snape ne s'élève …_

**S.S : **Je me concentre un instant sur ce que je vais dire puis écrase ma cigarette et commence à leur faire le récit de cette autre vie qui était mienne et qui a tant influencée les leurs.

**Ext : **En ce premier septembre, tous les élèves sont rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Celle-ci se déroule sans problème, chaque maison accueillant chaleureusement son lot de jeune recrue. Une fois le dernier élève répartit, le professeur Dumbledore se lève avec au fond des yeux une myriade d'étoiles :

« - Jeunes gens, cette année nous allons accueillir deux élèves particuliers. Ils intégreront directement les classes de septièmes années. Je vous demande de les accueillir chaleureusement, et ce d'autant plus que malgré les grandes capacités magique qu'ils possèdent, notre monde leur est totalement inconnu et… »

La fin de sa phrase est coupée par le vacarme que font les portes qui se sont ouvertes violement.

**S.S : **Comme tout le monde dans cette salle je me retourne et contemple effaré le couple qui nous fait face. Un homme avec une longue chevelure aussi sombre que la mienne se tient debout avec une prestance que même Malefoy ne possède pas. Il tient dans sa main une lame fine et ouvragée avec laquelle il menace une jeune femme étendue à ses pieds. Celle-ci tient dans sa main droite un bâton sculpté d'étranges volutes et n'a pour tout vêtement qu'une fine écharpe qui lui recouvre le ventre. Le couple ne semble pas se rendre compte du fait qu'il soit entouré d'une foule observatrice. L'homme commence à parler d'une voix grave, aristocrate et frémissante de colère :

« - Jynaya petite idiote ! Amuse toi encore une seule fois à me provoquer comme tu l'as fait et je te jure que je te ferais maudire le jour de ma naissance est-ce suffisamment clair pour ton petit esprit étriqué ? »

Comme pour accentuer le poids de ses paroles, l'homme appuie un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge de la femme faisant apparaitre un mince filet de sang. A ma totale incompréhension, la femme ne semble pas dérangée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve. C'est d'une voix claire et insolente bien qu'empreinte d'une certaine dévotion vis-à-vis de celui qui lui fait face qu'elle déclare :

« - Vos paroles sont parfaitement claires mon doux seigneur, mais je recommencerais à vous provoquer de la sorte si j'estime cela justifié. Et j'accepterais les conséquences de mes actes… A présent si vous me le permettez je souhaiterais me redresser et me vêtir un peu plus décemment puisque comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué nous avons un publique nombreux et attentif… »

A ces mots, l'homme se redresse et nous regarde tous d'un air passablement surpris, comme si nous n'étions pas censés nous trouver là. C'est avec un froncement de sourcil qu'il rengaine sa lame dans le fourreau qui pend à sa ceinture et tend une main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se lever. Quand son regard se pose sur Dumbledore, une lumière de compréhension passe dans ses yeux tandis qu'une légère rougeur envahit ses joues. La main toujours logée dans celle de la jeune fille, il se dirige vers le directeur, porte deux doigts à ses lèvres et s'incline profondément devant lui. Les deux voix de ses étranges personnages s'emmêlent en une même plaidoirie :

« _ Pardonnez-nous professeur, nous avions oubliés en quel lieu nous nous trouvions, et surtout nous avions oubliés que nous étions ici en tant qu'élèves… cela ne se reproduira plus… »

A la surprise de tout le monde, le vieux glucosé les excuse et leur fait signe de revêtir chacun leur tour le choixpeau. Lui est envoyé à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'ils ne seront pas à la même table, la jeune femme pâlit de façon tellement spectaculaire que j'ai l'impression de voire un fantôme. L'homme qui s'était déjà assis à la table des idiots en rouge se relève brusquement et enlace la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser. Une exclamation de surprise générale retentit dans toute la salle : un gryffon et un serpent ensemble ? C'est du jamais vu ! Je me contente de pousser un grognement de dégoût et me penche en avant pour saisir les paroles du jeune homme :

« - Preciosa… Ne panique pas… Tout ira bien. Je te promets de tout faire pour trouver un moyen de passer mes nuits à tes côtés… Respire ma douce et souvient toi que je t'aime… »

La jeune femme semble se calmer tandis que le silence se fait à nouveau. Tout le monde les regarde quand un fou rire la saisie de façon totalement inattendue. Même son Amant la regarde comme si elle était folle. Comme elle ne semble pas vouloir se calmer, celui-ci se détourne et repart s'asseoir sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Agacé par son comportement et par le fait que personne ne lui dise rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire d'une voix fielleuse :

« - Tu n'es pas à St Mangouste ici ! Si tu es folle tu peux t'en aller de suite, personne ne te retiendra ! »

Mes mots semblent la calmer puisqu'elle cesse de rire et me regarde un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

« - Je sais très bien que je suis folle, mais ce n'est pas ma folie qui m'a fait rire de la sorte… Je viens juste de remarquer que mon Bel Amant et moi avons fait une entrée des plus remarquée alors que notre seul désir était de nous fondre dans la masse des étudiants. Que les maisons auxquelles nous appartenons sont en très mauvais termes, et pour couronner le tout, je suis dans une tenue des plus inadéquates… »

En entendant ces mots, je me rappelle qu'en effet son seul vêtement est une fine étole qui recouvre son ventre. A voir la tête étonnée des autre, je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir oublié. A ma grande surprise cette jeune femme s'assied à mes côtés sans se rendre compte que :

-1) le ton que j'ai employé pour lui parler était suffisamment froid et sec pour ne pas lui donner envie de me côtoyer

-2) elle est toujours dévêtue (et ne semble pas vouloir remédier à cet état des choses)

-3) tout le monde la regarde (y compris son Amant dont le regard est franchement désespéré).

Sans rien ajouter de plus elle se met à manger et ne semble plus avoir la moindre conscience de ceux qui l'entoure. Peu à peu, la salle reprend son agitation habituelle. Un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor me permet de constater que, à mon grand désespoir, Potter et Black sont déjà en pleine discussion avec le nouveau venu. Je termine mon repas en silence et aussi solitairement que d'habitude malgré la foule qui m'entoure. Je sors de la Grande Salle et me dirige vers les cachots pour rejoindre mon dortoir quand une voix douce s'élève dans mon dos tandis qu'une main fine enlace mon poignet :

« - Attend ! S'il-te-plait !

-Lâche-moi ! Et ne me tutoie pas, je n'ai pas gardé les cochons avec toi que je sache !

-… Il n'y a qu'à mon Amant que j'obéis et il est le seul que je vouvoie… Offre-moi ton nom s'il-te-plait.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse. »

La folle me regarde un instant au fond des yeux avant de lâcher mon poignet et, à ma grande horreur effleure mon bras juste au niveau de la marque du seigneur des ténèbres en déclarant :

« - Je veux juste t'aider à découvrir _la beauté du geste libre_… Mon nom est Jynaya Danalis, et tu… Tu… De toutes les personnes qui étaient présentent dans cette salle, tu as été le seul à me parler avec franchise et à oublier que je suis à moitié nue… Tu as été le seul à ne pas regarder fixement mon buste, et rien que pour cela tu as gagné mon respect. S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi te faire découvrir mon monde et apprend moi le tiens… »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et tente d'utiliser la legilimencie afin de comprendre le jeu auquel elle joue. A ma grande surprise, son esprit est tellement bien gardé que je ne peux le franchir. Un haussement de sourcil interrogateur répond à ma tentative :

« - Pourquoi as-tu essayé de faire une telle chose ? Ne sais-tu donc pas que le dernier refuge d'un homme est son esprit ? Que voulais-tu savoir en essayant de sonder ainsi mon esprit ? »

Le ton qu'elle a employé ainsi que son regard est impérieux et sans appel… Comme celui de mon _maître._ Je lutte un instant contre l'envie de m'agenouiller devant elle en lui demandant pardon et choisit finalement de répondre à sa question :

« - Je voulais savoir à quel jeu tu jouais !

-Hein ? De quel jeu parles-tu ?

-Pourquoi tu me pose ses questions ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je veux apprendre quoi que ce soit de toi ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que toute ma vie a basculé. Jynaya c'est à nouveau saisit de ma main et m'a entrainé dans le parc. Une fois dehors, elle s'est mise à courir vers la Forêt Interdite en me tenant toujours fermement. Je lui ai lancé plusieurs sorts pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, mais ils n'eurent aucuns impacts sur elle. Arrivé dans la forêt, elle s'est arrêtée un instant et j'ai pu constater que son Amant arrivé en trainant derrière lui Potter et Black qui avait l'air totalement perdu. Les deux énergumènes nous ont entrainés au plus profond de la forêt sans tenir compte du fait que :

-1) la Forêt Interdite est comme l'indique son nom _interdite aux élèves_

-2) l'heure du couvre feux était passé depuis longtemps.

-3) visiblement aucun de nous trois n'avait envie d'être là.

Nous avons finit par arriver dans une clairière au centre de laquelle ce trouvé un petit lac. Nous avons été tiré jusqu'au bord de ce lac sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcer. J'ai pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant de me tourner vers Jynaya et de cracher :

« - Tu n'aurais jamais dut faire ça ! Tu me le payeras !

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant petit serpent, mais maintenant tais-toi et regarde… »

Ce disant ils se sont tous les deux approchés du lac et ont tendu leur mains gauche au-dessus. J'ai senti un fort afflue magique traversé la clairière et la surface du lac c'est troublé, laissant apparaitre une succession de scènes :

Potter et Evans se tenant la main et s'embrassant lors de ce qui semblait être leur mariage, un enfant aux yeux verts et au front ensanglanté pleurant près des corps apparemment mort de ses parents, Black se courbant avec grâce et passant derrière un voile fin qui cache une arche, un jeune homme ressemblant traits pour traits a Potter qui affronte le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un rayon de lumière verte qui atteint ce dernier, moi et un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement à Malefoy face à un sombre manoir…

Le flot d'image c'est tarit brutalement. J'ai tourné les yeux vers Jynaya et me suis rendu compte qu'elle et son Amant étaient tous les deux écroulés par terre, le souffle saccadé et les yeux étrangement voilés. Je me suis approché d'eux pour essayer de voir ce qui leur arrivé, mais une barrière magique m'a empêché de les approcher à plus de deux pas. J'ai vu leurs lèvres bougées, mais les paroles qui en sont sorti semblées stopper par la barrière. Les deux Amants ont fini par s'enlacer. Ils sont restés ainsi un long moment et quand enfin ils se sont redressés, Jynaya a déclaré d'une voix cassée :

« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu dans le lac, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ces images ne concernent que vous… Mais au fait petit serpent, tu ne m'as toujours pas offert ton nom… »

Je réfléchis un instant et finit par le lui donner :

« - Mon nom est Severus Snape…

-Le mien est Thomassen Danalis… Ainsi au moins nous savons tous les prénoms des autres. »

Ce soir-là nous sommes retourné dans nos dortoir sans ajouter un mot de plus, mais par la suite, nous avons eu de nombreuses conversations ensemble ou séparément sans jamais évoquer ce que nous avions vu dans le lac. A la fin de l'année, j'avais déjà trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque je renseigné régulièrement Jynaya sur ses faits et gestes qui semblaient l'intéresser fortement. Tous les étés je rejoignais ce domaine. Je passais généralement mon temps dans la bibliothèque et évité autant que possible de croiser Potter et James qui étaient également présent. Un soir d'été, Jynaya est venu me trouver et m'a tenue des propos encore plus étranges que ceux qu'elle avait habituellement :

« - Severus, tu vas bientôt partir. Et quand tu reviendras tu me feras pleurer puisque ce jour-là tu me diras ce que tu as vu dans le lac. Petit serpent, depuis que je te connais, je t'ai fait connaitre mon monde et toi le tien, mais je n'ai jamais pût t'apprendre _la beauté du geste libre._ Peut-être y parviendrais-je la prochaine fois. S'il-te-plait petit serpent, le jour où tu te sentiras prêt, reviens ici sans attendre. Tu reviendras avec deux personnes qui autant que toi auront leur place ici. Maintenant je vais me lever, je vais sortir de cette pièce, et toi comme moi allons oublier ce que je viens de te dire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour nous de nous en souvenir… Une dernière chose petit serpent, tu as un neveu qui est né il y a peu… Prends grand soin de lui… »

Et quand elle est sortie de la pièce où nous étions, j'ai effectivement oublié cette conversation. Un an après, Voldemort était tué par un petit garçon aux yeux verts qui fut retrouvé pleurant auprès des cadavres de ses parents. En apprenant cela, j'ai été tellement horrifié par ce que signifié les images du lac que j'ai pris la décision d'oublier tout ce qui dans ma vie avait eu un lien avec Jynaya et Thomassen Danalis. Je me suis souvenu de tout il y a trois jours à peine…

**H.P : **Quand Snape s'arrête de parler, je ne sais plus quoi dire ni quoi penser de cet homme. Nous restons tous silencieux plongés dans nos pensées. Finalement c'est Malefoy qui le premier reprend la parole :

**« -** Et bien nous voilà rassuré parrain ! Nous savons désormais que nous nous trouvons chez une folle exhibitionniste dont tu avais décidé d'oublier l'existence !... C'était Thomassen l'homme qui s'est jeté sur elle tout à l'heure ?

**-**… Oui. Je connais la majorité des personnes présente, mais d'autre comme ce Jason me sont inconnus.

**-** Et les deux autres qui étaient en train de s'embrasser au-dessus de Potter avant que tu ne mettes terme à leur échange salivaire ?

**-** Morgan et Gaël… Se sont tous les deux des exaltés de la vie… Ou plutôt Morgan est exalté par tout ce qu'il voit et Gaël est exalté par l'exaltation de Morgan… Et je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre vous ne fasse une remarque sur ce qu'ils m'ont dit avant de partir. »

Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce que Snape nous a révélé. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir au fait que mon père et Sirius savaient comment ils allaient mourir. Je n'ai pas envie de me dire qu'ils auraient pût être sauvé. Alors pour ne pas penser à tout cela je pose la seul question qui me vient à l'esprit :

**« -** C'est quoi les règles dont Jason a parlé ? Vous ne les avez pas mentionnées dans votre récit.

- Potter sachez qu'il y bien trop de règles qui régissent ce Domaine pour qu'elles soient toute énoncées. De plus certaines sont plus des accords tacites que de règles. Cependant sachez que si vous vous trouvez face à une porte dont la clenche est à la verticale, cela signifie que les personnes qui s'y trouvent s'adonnent aux joies du libertinage. D'un commun d'accord nous nous abstenons donc d'entrer dans une pièce dont la clenche est dans cette position… Même si c'est une pièce commune. »

Le même cri étranglé sort de ma bouche et de celle de Malefoy. Et tandis que je tente en vain de ne pas prendre une couleur cramoisie, Malefoy regarde son parrain d'un air horrifié :

« - Severus tu est en train d'insinuer que si la poigné de la porte de la cuisine est à la verticale cela signifie que deux personnes sont en train d'y forniquer ?

- Oui…

- Dans la cuisine ?

- Exact. Je ne me suis plus jamais adossé au plan de travail depuis que j'ai vu Black et Ezekiel en ressortir après avoir rabaissé la clenche…

-SIRIUS A BAISE AVEC UN HOMME SUR LE PLAN DE TRAVAIL DE LA CUISINE !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier… Sirius, mon parrain à baisé avec un homme…. Dans une cuisine ! C'est impossible… Un ricanement sarc astique de Snape me ramène sur terre :

« - Et bien Potter vous ignoriez les penchants de votre parrain ? Il est inutile d'avoir l'air aussi choqué même si il n'avait pas aimé les hommes il aurait de toute façon finit dans les bras d'Ezekiel

- ET JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS FAIT CROIRE CA ?

- C'est bien simple, il n'y a que quatre personnes au monde qu'Ezekiel respecte. Toutes les autres personnes à ses yeux sont des exutoires sexuels potentiel qu'ils soient homme ou femme.

- Mais….Mais…. Vous êtes en train de dire que cet homme considère tout le monde comme une pute ?

- Oui… Jynaya, Thomassen, Morgan et Gaël sont les seules personnes qu'il n'a jamais poursuivies de ses ardeurs. »

Je reste un instant pétrifié face à un tel résonnement et ce qu'il implique. Je ne reprends mes esprits que quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre pour laisser apparaitre Jason. Celui-ci a toujours son étrange peinture blanche sur le visage, mais cette fois, le contour de ses yeux est aussi noir que ses lèvres. Sa voix semble encore plus aigüe et malsaine qu'avant tandis que les mots suintent hors de sa gorge :

« - Le repas est servi. Suivez-moi. »

Nous sortons de la chambre, mais avant que nous n'atteignions le lieu où se fera notre repas, Snape au temps de nous glisser discrètement :

« - Si vous voulez éviter que n'importe qui n'entre dans votre chambre, laissez la clenche relevé. Nous le faisons tous lorsque nous désirons avoir un moment de tranquillité. Si vous ne faites pas, je peux vous assurer qu'il y a ici des gens qui n'éprouveraient aucun scrupule à entrer dans votre chambre et à vous réveiller au milieu de la nuit… »

Le ricanement sarcastique et sournois qui sort de la bouche de Jason me convainc définitivement de garder relevé la clenche de la porte de ma chambre lorsque je m'y trouve. Nous somme à présent devant une porte à double battant qui me rappelle étrangement celle de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. A son ouverture, la foule bruyante qui se tient dans la pièce se tait brusquement pour nous observer…


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Cette histoire parle de relations homosexuelles. Elle est tordue et non dénuée de violence. Pour les besoin de cette histoire j'ai simplifié et modifié certains détails de l'original. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/syntaxe/répétition, mais j'ai toutjuste le temps d'é de me relire me fait cruellement défaut!

**Fait avec the Pharaoh Sails to Orion, Stargazer, Wanderlust, the Ridller et the Carpenter de Nightwish dans les oreilles.**

H.P: point de vue d'Harry

S.S : point de vue de Severus

Ext : point de vue extérieur, neutre ou préciser dans le cas contraire.

Pitié si vous me lisez dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai l'impression de faire de la M***e. Et pour répondre à certaines questions, oui il y aura de la romance, mais faut pas s'attendre à un monde de bisounours avec moi^^

* * *

><p><em>Le ricanement sarcastique et sournois qui sort de la bouche de Jason me convainc définitivement de garder relevé la clenche de la porte de ma chambre lorsque je m'y trouve. Nous somme à présent devant une porte à double battant qui me rappelle étrangement celle de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. A son ouverture, la foule bruyante qui se tient dans la pièce se tait brusquement pour nous observer…<em>

H.P : Je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre des regards, c'est pour cela que devant cette foule trop curieuse je me crispe instantanément. J'ouvre la bouche et m'apprête à dire à tout ce beau monde ce que je pense de lui quand une voix rauque et brisée se fait entendre :

« - Sortez de cette pièce immédiatement ! »

Je me tourne pour faire face à l'homme qui vient de parler mais à ma grande incompréhension, je sens la main de Snape s'abattre sur ma nuque et me tirer violement hors de la pièce. Je me débats pour fuir cette poigne mais mes efforts sont vains. Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir que Snape se décide à nous lâcher. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui demander une explication mais ce que je découvre me stupéfait tellement que j'en reste sans voix. _Snape_ est écroulé contre le mur, les jambes _tremblante_, le visage défait avec une étincelle de _peur_ dans les yeux. Toujours aussi stupéfait, je voie Drago s'approcher de son parrain et lui passer une main _compatissante_ derrière le dos. Je ne comprends pas ce que je viens de voir. Ces deux hommes ont toujours étaient tellement froid et tellement sûre d'aux même au plus fort de la guerre que la scène qui se déroule devant moi me parait irréaliste... Derrière moi j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me retourne et constate que Jason est là et nous observe avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Les propos qu'il tient alors à l'adresse de Snape me sont totalement incompréhensibles :

« - Il vous a eu ?

-Non.

-Dommage, ça vous aurez fait du bien d'avoir mal de cette façon. Thomassen me demande de vous mener à la cuisine, il vous y rejoindra.

-Nous vous suivons »

Totalement déboussolé par ce discours dépourvut de sens je me contente de suivre Snape et Jason. A mes côtés, je constate à son air déboussolé que Drago ne comprend pas plus que moi. La cuisine est une pièce immense et très ancienne. En fait à voir son aspect je suppose qu'il s'agit là de la cuisine telle qu'elle était il y a quelque siècles. Jason c'est assis sur une vieille table en bois et semble perdus dans la contemplation de sa main. Je me tourne vers Snape et constate que son visage a repris son habituelle froideur, de même que sa voix lorsqu'il demande abruptement :

« - Mais à quoi pense Thomassen en acceptant une telle créature ici ?

-TA GUEULE ! »

Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui ce passe ici, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris de la force et de la violence avec laquelle ces mots sont sorti de la bouche de Jason. Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs se retenir tant bien que mal pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Snape, et quand ses lèvres se desserrent suffisamment pour laisser passer un son, sa voix est tellement sifflante que j'ai l'impression d'entendre du Fourchelangue :

« - Gabriel a sa place ici plus que toi encore !_ Lui_ n'a jamais fait pleurer Jynaya. C'est vous trois qui ne devriez pas être là ! Non seulement vous êtes trop détruit pour être d'une aide quelconque à cette communauté, mais en plus vous… Vous…. Putain vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la souffrance que vous diffusez ! Et Gabriel n'est pas le seul ici à la ressentir comme si elle était sienne, vous avez mis à mal la moitié des empathes qui vivent ici et l'autre moitié n'a même pas osé se rendre dans la salle de réception de peur de vous croiser ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Thomassen vous a accepté ici ni ce qui vous lie à lui mais ça ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de cracher à la gueule d'un homme qui a choisi de se faire mal plutôt que de vous forcer à revivre votre peine ! »

La diatribe de Jason est suivie d'un long silence pendant lequel Snape semble être partagé entre l'envie de fuir d'ici et celle de mettre son poing dans la figure à Jason. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Malefoy et constate que je ne suis pas le seul à ne rien comprendre. Je prends finalement mon courage à deux mains et me décide à demander des explications :

« -… Euh… Est-ce-que l'un d'entre vous accepterez de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les yeux de Snape brillant de mépris me font comprendre que la réponse ne viendra pas de lui. Je me tourne vers Jason qui semble à nouveau plongé dans la contemplation de sa main. Son visage prend une étrange teinte verte, et une étincelle de folie dance au fond de ses yeux. Il redresse lentement la tête et le sourire qui orne ses lèvres n'a rien d'humain. Un frisson me parcourt le corps quand je me rends compte que c'est le même que celui de Voldemort. Je plonge la main dans ma poche, en retire ma baguette et lance le premier sortilège qui me vient à l'esprit :

« - Stupefix ! »

Le rayon de lumière rouge se dirige vers Jason qui n'a pas bougé d'un cil. A ma grande incompréhension, le rayon stoppe à quelques centimètres de son visage et commence à reculer vers la porte de la cuisine. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci se tient un homme grand et majestueux dont la longue chevelure sombre vole autour de lui. Sa main est tendue vers le rayon de magie qui vient s'y poser délicatement. De longs doigts blancs et fins se referment doucement dessus. Quand les doigts se délient à nouveau, un petit colibri rouge se tient au centre de la paume ouverte. Le colibri s'élève en faisant battre ses petites ailes et disparait par une fenêtre. L'homme responsable de ce prodige reste un instant tourné vers l'endroit de sa disparition avant de se diriger vivement vers nous. Son visage est dur et ses yeux étincelles de colère. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire un geste, l'homme se retrouve face à Jason. Il s'est déplacé si vite que je me demande un instant s'il n'a pas transplané. Sa main se lève et atterrit brutalement sur la joue de Jason qui se retrouve par terre. La voix qui sort des lèvres fines de cet homme est grave et étrangement calme :

« -Jason tu retourne dans ta chambre tout de suite. Gabriel s'y trouve, il a besoin de ton soutient. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as _encore_ ingéré comme drogue, mais quel que soit la force de l'état second dans lequel tu te trouves, tu n'avais pas à avoir de tels mots à leur égard. J'attends de toi que tu leur présentes des excuses sincères d'ici demain… Réfléchie bien à ce que tu viens de leur dire et à la façon dont _tu_ aurais réagi à leur place. Et maintenant disparait de ma vue. »

Jason se redresse en frottant sa joue rouge et se dirige vers la porte. En arrivant au niveau de Snape, un étrange gargouillis sort de sa bouche, et avant que ce batard graisseux n'ait eu le temps de se reculer, l'estomac de Jason se vide à ses pieds. Quand celui-ci quitte enfin la pièce, Snape semble être à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre et lance un regard meurtrier au majestueux inconnu. Celui-ci ne semble pas se rendre compte de la lueur de haine qui brille dans les yeux de Snape puisqu'il se dirige vers lui effleure légèrement son visage avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras et de déclarer :

« - Pardonne moi Severus, j'aurais dût prévoir la réaction de n'aurais pas dût vous laissez venir alors que le sabbat vient juste de commencer…

-Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça de me voir Thomassen dis-le et je m'en vais ! »

La voix de Severus est encore plus sèche et aigrit que d'habitude. Dans ses yeux clignote brièvement une lueur de souffrance avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur impassible froideur. Le soupir du maître de ce domaine est lourd de lassitude et sa voix semble éreintée :

« - Severus cesse de dire des âneries, allez tous les trois dans l'une de vos chambre, n'en sortez pas jusqu'à demain quoi qu'il se passe et explique leur tout ce que tu sais… Tout Severus, je ne veux pas avoir à leur dire moi-même… Et emportez de quoi vous nourrir… Nous vous expliquerons demain au plus tôt ce que nous attendons de vous… Et maintenant partez ! »

Severus sort de la pièce et se dirige à l'étage sans rien ajouter de plus, mais sa démarche trahit une profonde colère. C'est toujours sans un mot qu'il nous ouvre la porte de sa chambre et nous fait signe de nous installer avant de se laisser choir violement dans un fauteuil. A ma grande surprise, la chambre est chaleureuse et semble être beaucoup plus vivante que la mienne, comme si elle était occupée tous les jours. Apparemment ce fait a également frappé Drago puisqu'il se tourne vers son parrain et lui demande de sa voix douce :

« - C'était ta chambre avant que tu n'oublies l'existence même de ces lieux n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi as-tu choisit d'oublier cet endroit et ses habitant malgré l'importance qu'ils avaient pour toi ?

-J'avais peur Drago… Et… Potter je n'ai pas mentit dans la cabane hurlante en déclarant aimer votre mère. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle et votre père étaient morts, j'ai inconsciemment rendus Jynaya et Thomassen responsable…

-Qu'est-ce que Thomassen veut que vous nous expliquiez ?

-Je l'ignore totalement Potter. Je suppose qu'il s'attend à ce que je vous explique qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils attendront probablement de nous et enfin il est probable qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je vous explique ce qui se passera cette nuit…. Tout ceci ne sont cependant que des suppositions, et il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu l'habitude de comprendre les intentions Thomassen et Jynaya. Ils ont tous deux tendance à parler à demi-mots et il n'y a qu'eux deux qui parviennent à se comprendre totalement. Il est donc fort probable que je me trompe dans leurs intentions… »

Le ton de Snape est désespéré. Drago s'approche de lui et lui passe à nouveau une main compatissante dans le dos.

* * *

><p>S.S :<p>

Je suis las. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon retour en ses lieux soit aussi complexe. Quoi que j'aurais dût m'en douter. Et j'aurais dût me rendre compte que nous arrivions en pleins sabbat. La main de mon neveu dans mon dos est compatissante. Je me laisse aller un instant à cette douce caresse…. Un jour nous formerons une meute. Un jour ces gestes d'affections nous semblerons normales…. Mais pour le moment ils sont aussi rare et précieux qu'embarrassant. Je m'éloigne légèrement de Drago et commence mes explications…

* * *

><p>petites questions a laquelle il serait aimable de répondre:<p>

désirez vous que je fasse un troisième point de vu? Et si oui de quel personnage:

- Drago

-Thomassen

-Jynaya

Deuxiéme question, mes changement de point de vu sont-ils compréhensibles? o0"

en éspérant que cela vous ai plût!

.

.  
>Jack-elyzabeth.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Milles excuses à ceux qui me lisent ! Mes fautes d'orthographes/syntaxes/grammaires sont vraiment impardonnables… Je vous prie une fois de plus de les excuser…

Petit remerciement personnel à ysialyse qui a été la seule à me dire si un troisième point de vue serait le bienvenue ou non.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas de moi (du moins pas tous)….

Je conseil l'album _silent force_ de within temptation pour la lecture de ce chapitre, et plus particulièrement le titre intitulé « pale »

H.P : point de vue d'Harry

S.S : point de vue de Severus

EXT : point de vue extérieur

S.S :

_Je suis las. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon retour en ses lieux soit aussi complexe. Quoi que j'aurais dût m'en douter. Et j'aurais dût me rendre compte que nous arrivions en pleins sabbat. La main de mon neveu dans mon dos est compatissante. Je me laisse aller un instant à cette douce caresse…. Un jour nous formerons une meute. Un jour ces gestes d'affections nous semblerons normales…. Mais pour le moment ils sont aussi rare et précieux qu'embarrassant. Je m'éloigne légèrement de Drago et commence mes explications…_

« - Jynaya et Thomassen comme vous avez pût le deviner sont Amant… Tous deux viennent d'un monde parallèle au notre. Ne m'en demandez pas plus sur le sujet, ils se sont simplement contenté de nous le faire comprendre. Je vous ai dit qu'ils étaient arrivés au cours de ma septième année à Poudlard. A la fin de l'année, ils m'ont demandé ainsi qu'a Black, Potter, Evans et Lupin de venir sur leurs terres. Au cours de l'année écoulées, nous avions tous appris à leur faire confiance malgré leur étrangeté… Et ils étaient ailleurs les seuls à pouvoir nous faire cohabiter dans un même lieu sans que nous ne nous entretuions. Nous sommes donc venus ici, et c'est là qu'a débuté l'apprentissage le plus étrange, le plus complet, le plus enivrant mais également le plus violent de ma vie. Sur ces terres nous avons appris à contrôler nos corps à un niveau que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Nous avons également appris à mieux gérer nos émotions, à mieux comprendre les messages que nous envoyé notre inconscient au travers de nos rêves… Et surtout nous avons appris l'Art de la manipulation. Nous avons appris à décrypter les pensées qui se cachent derrière les mots les plus anodins, nous avons appris à décrypter ces gestes du corps qui nous trahissent… Nous avons appris à nous jouer des autres, de leur peur, de leurs espoirs… Nous avons également appris à nous connaitre les uns les autres… Nous avions tous nos domaines de prédilection, et nous avions pris l'habitude de nous entraider…. Les entrainements que dispensent Jynaya et Thomassen ne sont pas une partie de plaisir. Au contraire ils sont rude, intransigeant et mortels… Pendant les années que j'ai passé ici, j'ai pût voir plusieurs élèves mourir lors des entrainements sans que cela ne les fassent sourciller … Je suppose qu'ils ont l'intention de nous prodiguer leur cours et ce de grés ou de force… »

Je me dirige vers le balcon et m'allume une cigarette… Je suis las, et j'ignore totalement comment expliquer le reste de mon histoire et ce que l'on attendra de nous… Et ce d'autant plus que mes propos ne se basent que sur des suppositions. Je me tourne vers mon neveu et Potter qui m'ont rejoint… Un éclat d'étoile semble briller dans ses yeux verts si semblables à ceux de sa mère. La voix de Potter s'élève, brisant ainsi le calme bienfaisant qui régné sur la nuit :

« - Comment peut-on enseigner quelque chose de force à quelqu'un ? »

Un rire cruel sort de ma bouche. Imbécile ! Idiot qui ne comprend pas ! Ma voix siffle froide, sèche et claquante :

« - C'est bien simple Potter si quelqu'un veut faire en sorte que vous appreniez à lutter contre un poison quel meilleur moyen a-t-elle à part celui de vous le faire ingérer quand vous vous y attendez le moins ? C'est à force de coup qu'ils nous apprennent ce qu'ils veulent que nous sachions !

Mais alors pourquoi être resté ? On n'a pas idée de se jeter ainsi dans la fosse au lion et d'y rester qui plus est !

Nous sommes tous rester pour une raison bien simple mon neveu. Ces deux Êtres savent se faire aimer, et malgré leur rudesse, ils savent être tendres quand il faut… Mais ils prendront toujours un malin plaisir à te pousser à bout… Au point que tu ne parviennes plus à te lever tellement ton corps souffre des coups et du poison. Au point que tu ne puisses plus réfléchir tellement tu es en manque de sommeil puisqu'ils ont la sale manie de réveiller leur élèves au milieu de la nuit… Ils te pousseront à bout jusqu'à ce que tu renie ce qui te tient le plus à cœur, jusqu'à ce que tu refuses de faire ce qu'ils te demandent… Et là ils frapperont puisqu'en tant qu'élève tu es censé obéir à ton Maître… Et quand tu n'es plus rien qu'une loque à leur pieds, quand la seul chose que tu parviennes encore à faire est de respirer, quand dans tes yeux la flamme de la colère c'est éteinte, quand même les larmes ne viennent plus, alors seulement ils feront preuve de compassion, alors seulement ils t'accorderont du repos… Et toi tu resteras, tu ne penseras pas à partir puisque ce que tu auras appris pendant ce temps-là sera aussi grand que la souffrance que tu as enduré… Même si tu ne t'en rends compte qu'après coups… »

L'expression que j'intercède dans leur regard me fait réaliser que mon discours leur est totalement incompréhensible. Je décide donc de leur donner un exemple concret et d'ainsi répondre à une question qui taraude Potter depuis la fin de la bataille finale :

« - Pour vous faire comprendre, c'est grâce à leur enseignement que j'ai pût survivre aux morsures de Nagini… Quand je dis qu'ils vous apprennent à contrôler votre corps, je parle d'un contrôle total… Ils nous ont appris à nous immerger à l'intérieur de nos corps, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec chacune des cellules qui le compose. Et là ils nous ont montré comment agir sur ses cellules avec notre seul pensées de façon à ce qu'elles réagissent comme nous le désirons… C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils nous ont appris à lutter contre les poisons. Si tu apprends à reconnaitre la composition moléculaire de tout ce qui rentre dans ton corps, si tu sais comment cette composition va réagir et comment limiter ses effet alors tu sais quel molécule ton corps va devoir produire pour contrer ce poison. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pût contrer le venin de Nagini. Il m'a ensuite suffit d'accélérer la production des cellules de mon épiderme pour refermer mes blessures… Ces techniques ont cependant un coût énergétique plus ou moins grand. Il est donc important de connaitre les limites de son corps afin de savoir s'il serait plus simple et moins fatiguant de guérir normalement ou d'accélérer le processus… Quand ils nous ont dispensé ce cours, j'ai crût que Thomassen aller perdre son calme… Autant les autres sont parvenu relativement vite à comprendre ce qu'il nous demandait, autant Lilly et moi ne parvenions pas à le faire malgré nos effort. Pendant trois mois nous avons travaillé là-dessus, et notre niveau été toujours médiocre. Un jour alors que nous étions tous les deux en train d'essayer de guérir de cette façon une écorchure que Thomassen nous avait à tous les deux, Jynaya qui passé par là à décider qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur… Elle nous a passé sa lame au travers du corps et à interdit aux autres de nous aider… Et là nous avions le choix entre comprendre et faire ce qu'ils attendaient de nous ou mourir… Lily et moi ayant toujours eût un instinct de survie plus élevé que la norme nous avons finalement réussit à guérir nos blessures. Quand nous nous somme levés couverts de notre propre sang, Jynaya abordé un sourire flamboyant et nous a déclaré qui « puisque vous êtes parvenus à le faire une fois, il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous n'y arriviez pas par la suite sur de plus petite entailles ». Et ce n'est là qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre… Voilà comment on apprend quelque chose à quelqu'un contre son gré Potter. Et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. »

Un silence assourdissant suit mon discourt, et je voie bien à leur tête qu'ils se demandent comment il est possible de faire une telle chose… Mais je ne saurais pas leur expliquer, après tout je suis toujours l'élève de Thomassen et Jynaya et ce n'est pas pour rien. La voix, de mon neveu finit par rompre le calme :

« - Severus en gros tu nous dit que nous somme chez de fous qui viennent d'une autre dimension qui vont prendre un plaisir sadique à nous taper dessus et tu t'attend à ce que nous restions ici ?

Oui…

Vous êtes complétement cinglé Snape ! au nom de quoi ferions-nous une telle chose ?

Vous le ferez car ils ont actuellement les seuls à pouvoir vous donner ce dont nous avons besoin en ce moment ! Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous offrir cet anonymat et cette reconnaissance auquel nous aspirons ! Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous donner une chance de nous reconstruire ! Et en échange vous leur offrirez ce à quoi ils aspirent le plus à savoir une chance de perpétuer leur connaissance. Cela peut paraitre paradoxal au regard de ce que je vous ai dit, mais ils aiment enseigner. Et selon leur point de vu ce n'est pas eux qui offrent quelque chose à leurs élèves mais bien l'inverse. »

Tout d'un coup, une série de hurlement perce l'air au son des tambours qui se sont mis à résonner. Ces cris expriment une souffrance et une libération sans borne. Mon neveu et Potter se redresse brutalement et se dirige vers la porte pour porter secours aux personnes qui hurle ainsi. Je les dépasse et me campe devant la seule sortie de la pièce pour leur en interdire le passage. Devant leurs mines offusquées, je m'empresse de leur donner une explication :

« - Thomassen nous l'a dit avant, nous sommes en plein Sabbat. Le Sabbat comme vous le savez est une fête sorcière, mais pour eux c'est surtout un exutoire. Lors des nuits de Sabbat, ils dansent avec leur élèves jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, ils boivent jusqu'à en être ivre, et c'est d'ailleurs la seul occasion où ils acceptent de leur élèves qu'ils soient ivre, sinon ils leurs demandent toujours d'éliminer l'éthanol de leur corps ou de le transformer en quelque chose d'utile à leurs organismes. Lors du Sabbat, ils crient leur peine, leur souffrance, leur espoir, leu Haine et leur Amour… Ce sont ces hurlements que vous entendez… Et je ne vous laisserez pas passer outre un ordre de Thomassen, il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Donc vous allez rester ici, vous rassoir et prendre sur vous pour ne pas sortir de cette pièce ! »

Les regards de mes deux vis-à-vis exprime une totale incrédulité mêlée à une grande incompréhension, mais ils finissent tout de même par aller se rasseoir dans les fauteuils que nous avions quitté il y peu.

H.P : Je m'affale plus que je ne m'assoie dans le premier fauteuil qui vient ? Je tente de faire le tri parmi les informations que Snape nous as livré… Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment il peut s'attendre à ce que nous restions ici… Et pire que tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents et Sirius ont accepté de suivre ces fous… Le récit de Snape me semble totalement impossible, et pourtant, il explique comment Snape à pût résister aux morsures de Nagini et comment Sirius à put rester sain de corps et d'esprit malgré son séjour prolongé à Azkaban… Il explique comment Lupin a pu lutter autant conte sa lycanthropie… Brutalement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre un individu grand, d'une pâleur extrême et dont les yeux sont cachés par d'épaisses lunettes noires. A mes côtés, Snape à un mouvement de recule violent et ses yeux exprime une peur immense. Je me tourne à nouveau vers l'homme et j'ai juste le temps de me rendre compte qu'il a ôté ses lunettes avant qu'il ne soit brutalement tiré en arrière. En regardant attentivement, je comprends que Jason c'est jeté sur son dos et qu'il le tire en arrière grâce à deux chaîne qu'il lui a passé autour des poignets. L'inconnu aux lunettes se met à hurler d'une voix grave et brisé :

« - JASON LACHE MOI AU NOM DE DIEUX ! LAISSE MOI LES REGARDER JASON ! Je NE LEUR FAIRAIS PAS DE MAL POUR L'AMOUR DES CIEUX LACHE MOI ! »

Jason semble fournir un effort surhumain pour le maintenir et sa voix est essoufflée quand il lui répond :

« - Gabriel non ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal alors arrête et redescend danser avec les autres ! Arrête Gabriel merde !

JASON JE SUIS TOTALEMENT MAÎTRE DE MOI ALORS LAISSE MOI Y ALLER ESPECE DE SALE FILS DE PUTE LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE »

L'homme échappe au contrôle de Jason qui pousse un cri d'avertissement, mais il est trop tard, l'homme est déjà à califourchon sur Snape qu'il a renversé dans sa précipitation. Un cri de terreur pure échappe des lèvres de Jason et de Snape tandis que celui-ci ferme les yeux et fait son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard du dénommé Gabriel… Celui-ci ce saisit brutalement du menton de Snape et lève une main pour le frapper. Je voie la main descendre au ralentit et alors qu'elle s'apprête à entrer violement en contact avec la joue de Snape, Thomassen entre dans la pièce l'air essoufflé et le regard incertain. Un sifflement bref et aigue lui échappe qui a pour don d'arrêter la main. Gabriel se retourne brutalement vers lui et se relève, libérant ainsi Snape de son étreinte. Thomassen se précipite sur Gabriel, récupère les chaînes de Jason et dans un mouvement trop rapide pour l'œil les enroules à nouveau autours des poignets de Gabriel qu'il tire brutalement hors de la chambre. Celui-ci c'est remis à crier pour qu'on le relâche et finit par se taire, interrompu par la voix autoritaire du Maitre du Domaine :

« - Gabriel maintenant ça suffit ! Ils ne sont pas prêts à affronter ton regard alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre tes esprits ! Et non tu n'es pas dans ton état normale, sinon tu n'aurais pas blasphémer de la sorte ni insulter la mère à Jason. Suivez-moi tous les deux en bas et venez danser à la lune, je vous rappelle au cas où vous l'auriez oublié que nous sommes un soir de Sabbat, et que Jynaya serais déçue de votre absence… Quand à vous trois vous restez ici et vous fermez cette porte à clef… Ce ne sera pas d'une grande utilité étant donné que nous sommes tous capable de la crocheter, mais enfin nous avons généralement assez de sens moral pour ne pas entrer dans une pièce close…. Nous reparlerons de tous cela demain. Et maintenant, au nom de l'affection que je vous porte à tous, laissez-moi fêter mon Sabbat tranquillement ! »

Les trois hommes repartent paisiblement tandis que Malefoy se précipite pour fermer la porte à double tours. A mes coté, Snape tremble et ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Je m'approche de lui pour tenter de le calmer mais je me fais repousser brutalement. Quand enfin il parvient à se calmer, il s'écroule sur son lit et ne bouge plus….


	6. Chapter 6

A ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'absence mais j'étais en période d'examens…

Ysialyse, je serais ravie de t'avoir pour beta, par contre il faudrait que tu m'explique comment je peux t'envoyer mes textes parce que moi et les ordinateurs ça fait deux (c'est déjà un quasi miracle que je sois parvenue à me faire un compte FF net)…-_-''. Une fois de plus je te remercie pour ton joli commentaire.

Pour ce chapitre je conseil l'écoute des chants du groupe Eluveitie, ça va plus que bien avec le genre d'ambiance que j'associe au terme Sabbat !

Petit blabla habituel :

Mes fautes d'orthographes/syntaxes/grammaires sont vraiment impardonnables… Je vous prie une fois de plus de les excuser…Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas de moi (du moins pas tous)….Relation entre hommes.

H.P : point de vue d'Harry

S.S : point de vue de Severus

EXT : point de vue extérieur

* * *

><p><em>Les trois hommes repartent paisiblement tandis que Malefoy se précipite pour fermer la porte à double tours. A mes coté, Snape tremble et ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Je m'approche de lui pour tenter de le calmer mais je me fais repousser brutalement. Quand enfin il parvient à se calmer, il s'écroule sur son lit et ne bouge plus….<em>

H.P :

Nous restons tous sans bouger pendant un long moment. A l'étage inférieur de la demeure le bruit des tambours résonne toujours tandis qu'un cœur de voix s'élève. L'ensemble donne une musique étrange, ancienne, enivrante, inquiétante aussi… Elle me donne envie de danser autours d'un feu… Un coup d'œil sur les deux autres me fait prendre conscience de leurs respirations saccadées qui font écho à la mienne et de leurs pupilles dilatées. (Écouter dessumiis luge d'Eluveitie pour comprendre !). Snape se redresse brutalement et se dirige vers un buffet d'où il sort trois vers et une bouteille de rhum. Il nous les remplit et nous les tend sans un mot, le regard trouble et les mains serrées en deux poings tremblants. En dessous de nous, la cadence des chants s'accélère et les voix se font de plus en plus fortes, pressantes et vindicatives… Sans que je m'y attende, Snape se joint au cœur avec une voix grave qui semble ne faire qu'un avec les vibrations des tambours :

«- Etic secoui toncnaman toncsiíontío meíon toncsesit

Buetid ollon reguccambion exsops pissíiumítsoccaantí rissuis

Onson bissíet luge dessummiíis luge, dessumíis luge dessumíís luxe

Dessumíis luge, dessumíis luge, dessumíis luge »

Le chant se finie en un long hurlement féminin et, aussi brutalement qu'ils ont commencés, tambours et voix se taisent, laissant place à un silence de plus en plus opaque.

Snape nous jette un étrange regard, comme si nous n'étions pas censé être là, puis passe une main lasse sur ses yeux avant de se rasseoir sur un fauteuil et de prendre la parole :

« - Ce sont les chants de Sabbat… Et je trouve cela relativement difficile de résister à la tentation d'aller danser avec eux… C'est pour cela que je regrette tant de ne pas avoir mieux observé le calendrier avant de venir ici… Les voir en plein Sabbat aurais tendance à vous conforter dans votre envie de partir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que lors des nuits de Sabbat Potter, Ils sont fous… Merveilleusement fous, glorieusement fou, mais fous tout de même… Participer au Sabbat revient à s'ouvrir volontairement les veines pour remplacer son sang par du métal en fusion… C'est comme sauter d'un immeuble sans filet, savoir que la chute sera rude mais attendre l'impact avec une impatience incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne font que regarder… Je me souviens toujours du premier Sabbat auquel j'ai assisté, et je peux vous assurer que ce soir-là j'ai compris pourquoi Jynaya se dit folle.

-Et cet homme qui a voulu entré ? Gabriel c'est ça ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom Potter, je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Alors pourquoi vous avez peur de lui ? »

-Snape c'est fermé à ces mots, et le regard qu'il me lance me fait momentanément regretter ma question. Le silence se fait de plus en plus opaque. Gêné, je regarde dans toute la pièce sauf en direction de Snape. A ma grande surprise, je constate que Malefoy s'est endormi sur son fauteuil, avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Son visage exprime une douceur et un calme que je ne lui connais pas. Sa main droite qui serre encore son verre se fait de plus en plus flasque. Snape se lève et s'en saisit avant qu'il ne tombe sur l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol. Quand il reprend la parole, la seule chose de lui que je distingue est son dos :

« - Cet homme est une Ombre. Les Ombre sont des humains ayant la capacité de faire revivre à un être vivant toutes les douleurs qu'il a subit et qu'il a engendré au cœur de sa vie juste en plongeant leurs regards dans le sien… Ils ont également le pouvoir d'apaiser ses souffrances en les prenant sur eux… Mais le moyen qu'il utilise pour ce faire est perturbant et trivial. De plus rare sont les Ombre qui acceptent de faire don de cet apaisement aux personnes qu'ils ont regardé… »

Cette révélation me laisse pantois, j'ignorais que de tel être existés… Un frisson d'horreur me parcours quand je me rends compte de l'étendue d'un tel don… Brusquement je me souviens d'une phrase de Snape qui m'a intrigué :

« - Que s'est-il passé lors de votre premier Sabbat pour que vous affirmiez que Jynaya soit folle ?

- … Lors des précèdent Sabbat, Jynaya et Thomassen avaient pris soin de nous enfermer dans nos chambre. Ce soir-là, ils nous ont fait venir vos parents, Black, Lupin et moi dans la salle de réception et nous on déclarés que nous étions prêts à participer à cette fête et à accepter ce qui en découlera…. »

_Flash-back._

* * *

><p>EXT :<p>

Au centre d'une sombre forêt se trouve une grande clairière. La lune n'est pas encore levée. Cette nuit elle sera pleine. Au centre de la clairière se tient un groupe d'humain. Deux d'entre eux se dégage des autres, la magie rayonne, pulse et virevolte autour d'eux… Un homme et une femme, tout d'eux vêtue de rouge. Le groupe qui leur fait face est parcouru du léger bourdonnement que forment les discussions qui s'emmêle, s'entrecroise et se coupe. Le visage du couple est impassible, mais leur deux corps sont tendus et parcourut de frissons d'anticipation. La femme lève un bras impérieux et le silence se fait. Sa voix résonne haut et clair dans le silence nocturne :

« - Jeune gens vous êtes réunis ce soir pour le deuxième Sabbat de l'année. Ce Sabbat est le premier pour certains d'entre vous. La seule chose que je vous demande ce soir est de ne pas chercher à entraver les mouvements et les actes de qui que ce soit…Et le seul conseil que je puisse vous offrir est de vous laisser porter par les flux de cette Nuit Sacrée. »

Suite à ce discours, un jeune homme pâle, maigre et à l'air maladif s'adresse à la jeune femme. Sa voix est empreinte de peur, de dégout mais aussi d'une certaine colère :

« - Jynaya, la lune est pleine ce soir… Tu sais très bien qu'en cette nuit je ne puis me permettre de fréquenter des humains, alors laisse-moi m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant que je ne devienne dangereux et que je ne blesse l'un de mes amis !

-NON ! »

La voix claque sèche et sans réplique…C'est celle de l'homme. Ses yeux sont déterminés et ses paroles intransigeantes :

« - Remus tu reste avec nous. Cette nuit tu ne serras un danger pour personne… Tu as ta place ici plus que quiconque d'autre jeune loup, alors laisse toi porter. Laisse le loup hurler à la lune et cesse de craindre et de repousser ce qui dort en toi. Ta lycanthropie n'est une faiblesse que parce que tu l'as décidé ! Cette nuit au moins apprends et accepte qu'elle puisse être ta force ! »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferme, mais il n'ose aller à l'encontre de l'ordre. Un silence oppressant s'installe dans la clairière, même le vent ne produit plus le moindre son. La femme lève son bras gauche. Un rayon de lune s'y pose et semble s'enrouler progressivement tout autour de son corps en de complexes volutes argentées. Sa voix s'élève à nouveau, résonne dans la clairière et brise le lourd silence :

« - Jeunes gens, cette nuit se déroule le Sabbat ! Cette nuit sera célébré la libération et l'enchaînement, la joie et la souffrance, l'Amour et la Haine ! Cette nuit nous danserons à la Lune ! Cette nuit, les plus jeunes d'entre nous rejoignent pour la première fois ! Cette nuit, les masques tomberont ! Cette nuit, nous ne serons plus rien puisque nous serons tout ! Cette nuit mes enfants est la nuit de Sabbat ! »

Et tandis que les mots s'envole haut et libre vers les cieux, les volutes déposées par le rayon semble briller d'une nouvelle force. Sur un signe de l'homme, un cercle se forme parmi les personnes présentes laissant les plus jeunes en son centre. Parmi ces derniers se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux broussailleux, une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante, un homme aux cheveux sombre et à l'allure charismatique, un autre dont les yeux ont la couleur des eaux d'un étang oublié et enfin le jeune homme à l'allure maladive. Un bruit de tambour s'élève alors, il semble provenir de partout et de nulle part. Le rythme est lent, grave, puissant, il résonne jusqu'au plus profond des chairs, fait claquer les dents et vibrer les os… Ce rythme est semblable à celui du cœur de la Terre. Ce rythme est celui de la vie éternelle. Les hommes et les femmes ayant formé le cercle tendent leurs deux mains devant, semblant ainsi désigner leurs compagnons dont les regards sont apeurés, et commence à taper du pied en cadence. Leurs gestes sont si doux qu'il est impossible d'entendre le bruit du pied entrant en contact avec la terre. En fait, plus aucun son n'est audible, ni le vent, ni la terre, ni même l'eau qui coule… Le monde semble totalement silencieux. Au milieu de ce silence règne une lumière semblable à celle de la lune qui irradie non pas d'un astre mais d'une femme-prêtresse. Cette lumière semble donner le rythme au danseur puisque les tambours ne sont plus audibles. Le rythme commence à s'accélérer, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que les mouvements des danseurs se fassent flou, jusqu'à ce que la sueur recouvre les corps. Et de même que le rythme augmente, la lumière change, elle semble s'épaissir, devenir plus compact, plus sombre aussi et plus grande… Peu à peu, la lumière devient noire, recouvre l'ensemble de la clairière… Et pourtant, elle brille toujours !

Brutalement un hurlement de rage, de haine et de souffrance se fait entendre. Tous regarde vers le centre du cercle. Le jeune homme qui ne voulait se trouver ici tremble de tous ses membres, ses yeux ont pris une étrange teinte jaune, et son corps se couvre d'un épais pelage couleur crème. Au fond de son regard danse une lueur de folie, et tout son être crie un désir sanglant. La femme lève à nouveau un bras, et la sombre lueur argentée se dirige vers le centre du cercle. Tous ceux qui s'y trouve en sont enveloppé. Quand la lueur s'éloigne enfin, il n'y as plus d'être humain au centre du cercle. Seul s'y trouve un loup au pelage doré, une grand chien noir, un cerf à la ramure majestueuse, une biche au pelage argentée et un corbeau au pelage plus sombre encore que la nuit sans étoiles.

Le son des tambours est à nouveau audible et semble électriser toute les êtres présents dans la clairière. Les yeux de tous sont dilatés à l'extrême, les corps tremblent et les lèvres s'agitent sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Dans une sincronicité parfaite, le cercle se resserre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a plus de différence entre son centre et sa périphérie…

Alors, une douce folie semble s'emparer de tous, les lèvres et les mains se rejoignent, les corps s'effleure, les souffles s'emmêles.

Au centre d'une sombre forêt se trouve une grande clairière. La lune est à présent levée. En ce lieu il n'y a plus ni homme, ni femme, ni bête…Seul reste des êtres capable d'amour et de désir. Et tandis que se joue la plus vieille et la plus belle danse du monde, deux silhouettes vêtues de rouge s'éloigne légèrement et observe les autre… Au fond de leurs yeux brille une lueur de fierté, d'amour et de respect infini…

* * *

><p>S.S<p>

Quand je finie le récit de mon premier Sabbat, les yeux de Potter exprime le même choc et le même dégout que nous avons tous ressenti lorsqu'nous avons repris nos esprits au lendemain de cette douce nuit de folie. J'ai mis longtemps avant d'accepter ce qui s'est passé, et si désormais je n'ai plus ma moindre honte à ce souvenir, j'ignore totalement comment faire comprendre à Potter que cela ne doit pas le déranger.

Quand sa voix s'élève, elle est emplit de colère et d'incompréhension :

« - VOUS ETES EN TRAIN D ME DIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ _BAISE_ AVEC MES PARENTS, SIRIUS ET REMUS SOUS VOS FORME ANNIMALES, QUE C'EST A CAUSE DE CETTE FOLLE ET QUE VOUS N'EN EPROUVEZ AUCUNE HONTE ? Vous êtes complétement fou Snape ! Il n'est pas question que je reste une minute de plus ici !

Potter, parrain taisez-vous et allez-vous coucher… On ne peu de toute façon pas sortir de cette pièce puisqu'elle a été verrouillée et bloqué de l'extérieure… »

Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa voix que je me rends compte que mn neveu c'est réveillé et qu'il a entendu le récit de mon Sabbat.

Epuisé, je décide de suivre son conseil et m'allonge dans mon lit sans plus me préoccuper de Potter et de ses états d'âme. Ce Sabbat est l'un des plus beau auquel il m'est été donné de participer, et je ne regretterais jamais de l'avoir vécue malgré cette folie qui nous a tous poussée à nous désirer et à assouvir ce désir que nous soyons homme, femme ou animal…

* * *

><p>Bon je ne suis vraiment pas sure pour le coups d'avoir réussi à me faire comprendre et a retranscrire l'ambiance que je voulais…<p>

Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour la longueur de l'absence…

Prochain chapitre : ce qu'il se passe d'important dans la tête de Draco…


End file.
